A work machine such as a wheel loader or a hydraulic excavator includes a machine compartment defined by a compartment cover where an engine, engine accessories and the like are disposed. The engine accessories may include, for instance, a radiator used to cool the engine and an exhaust emission control device equipped with a filter that collects particulates contained in the exhaust gas discharged from the engine. Among such accessories, the exhaust emission control device is fastened to a mount that may be attached to, for instance, the engine (see patent literature 1).